Path Of Fallen Leaves
by Technicolor phase toto
Summary: A nuzloke/traditional story of a journey through Kanto. Inspired by pokemon Leaf Green. Rated T for safety. (Better Summary Soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Technicolor phase toto here! Please just call me Toto. This is a nuzlocke/traditional story style I am writing. It is based off my adventures in Kanto, Pokemon Leaf Green Version. Please no Flames and review! **

**I do not own the names of characters, or pokemon... If I did, then everybody would own a 3DS and pokemon X and Y (don't own those either...)**

**The personality of Rebekah, and the copy of Leaf Green is all mine though ;)**

* * *

><p>"Urrrghhh….."<p>

The sun filtered through the cracked blinds opposite to a well-worn bed, and over the eyes of a young girl of about sixteen. She lay there, curled up, her dusty brown hair sweeping over her face. With another groan, her eyes fluttered open. The young girl wiped the hair out of her face and sat up.

"I hate mornings…" She grumbled to herself, wiping the gross goop that had collected around her eyes. The girl slid out of the sheets, abandoning the cocoon of warmth and trudged to the shower. A distinct yelp could be heard as she walked into the cold water. Thankfully, it warmed up quickly, and in no time at all began to dress herself for the long day ahead. The girl got into her generic white pith helmet with a pink poke ball insignia, a white tank top and khaki shorts, quickly tying a pinkish-red sweater around her waist to seal the look.

"Rebekah, get down here! My show is about to begin!" Her foster mother, Amelia, shouted from the stair case.

Rebekah walked over to her PC and withdrew a potion. Not that she had a pokemon, of course. She only carried one around for emergencies. Stowing it in her orange satchel, she galumphed down the stairs with the grace of an elephant. She snagged a piece of toast from the kitchen counter. Amelia was absorbed in watching two spiky haired boys and a read headed girl holding a togepi down a yellow brick road. On one boy's shoulder was a Pikachu. Turning towards the door, she was just about to leave when Amelia piped up, "Professor Oak wants to see you."

Rebekah nodded and closed the door behind her. Walking down to the lab, Rebekah wondered why old man Oak wanted to see her. 'I didn't even know that he knew I existed…' She thought to herself. Soon, she found herself at the lab. The large yellow building loomed over her. She opened the green door and walked in. Heading toward the very back of the lab, she froze. Her 'rival' as he proclaimed himself, was sulking where Professor Oak usually worked. Rebekah turned and quickly left the building. Ian was a bit of a bully, and she did not want to confront hi, besides, the professor was nowhere in sight. Rebekah noticed that her escape had carried her all the way to route one. She looked down the road, forbidden to all those who did not own a pokemon.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" A gravelly voice shouted out behind her. Rebekah turned around to see who called out. It was the Professor.

"It's unsafe! Wild pokemon live in tall grass! You need your own pokemon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" Oak said in a rush as he grabbed Rebekah's arm, carrying her off to the lab. Rebekah said nothing, her face devoid of emotion. Oak barreled into the lab and placed Rebekah next to Ian. Rebekah felt dread race through her heart.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Ian groused.

"Ian? Let me think… Oh, that's right! I told you to come! Just wait!" He thoughtfully said. The professor turned back to Rebekah.

"Here, Rebekah. There are three pokemon here." Oak stated. Rebekah looked around confused. Where were they? Her selective mutism kept her from asking the question, but Oak got the idea from her expression.

"Haha! The pokemon are held inside these pokeballs." He gestured to a table next to him were the red and white orbs sat. Oak then continued with his speech "When I was young, I was a serious pokemon trainer. But now in my old age, I only have these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

Rebekah was stunned. The professor was entrusting her with a pokemon of her own?

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Ian fumed, clearly frustrated.

"Be patient, Ian. You can have one too." Oak soothed.

Rebekah walked up to the table, and the pokeballs opened simultaneously. A Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander stood to attention. Now the unspoken question arose. Which to pick for a partner?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness. Updates will be sporadic. Anyone know who she is going to pick? <strong>

**Oh, and selective mutism is a thing. In a nutshell its a form of social anxiety that causes a person to become 'mute'. People afflicted get a 'Deer in the headlights' look or display no emotion whatsoever. I thought this was a good way to portray the main characters in all the pokemon games.**

**First reviewer gets a virtual Eevee! **

***Eevee in box waves***

**Toto out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! At around 1,000, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Kudos to Siris Guardian of Aura, Congratulations on your new Eevee! A special thanks to Veronica17, Who encourage me to keep writing. Enjoy!) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Pick of the Litter<p>

Rebekah examined all three of the starters. Bulbasaur looked strong, but seemed almost too arrogant, sort of like Ian. Rebekah noted that this Pokémon was probably not for her, and fit Ian better. Charmander looked like a good choice; overall he was pretty average, but seemed dependant on the professor. He also lacked….something. Rebekah wasn't sure what it was, but this Pokémon was also not for her. She dispared a little, turning to the very last Pokémon; the Squirtle. The blue turtle Pokémon had crimson eyes, and held a spark of intelligence that the other two seemed to lack. She looked at Rebekah, and Rebekah felt something. Kind of like a spark. This was the one. Her lifelong partner, and her first Pokémon. Rebekah reached out and plucked the red and white pokeball from its rest. As soon as she picked it up, the Squirtle waddled over.

"Squirt! Squirtle!" The Squirtle nudged Rebekah's hand, trying to get a head scratch. Closer examination revealed that it was a female. Rebekah complied, mentally noting to call her Squirtle Crim, for her crimson eyes.

"Good choice, Rebekah." Professor Oak nodded at her. The old professor almost knew that both Pokémon and Trainer had a connection. It was quite rare this early, but the quiet thinkers of both groups had always been peculiar. It wasn't a surprise, really. Oak had been watching Rebekah very discreetly, and knew that she would be a good Pokedex bearer. He also was pretty sure that Rebekah had no idea that he had watched her.

His Grandson, Ian, was the one he was concerned about. When Ian was young, Rebekah and he had been the best of friends. Ian had always defended the selective mutistic girl. However, with Middle School, Ian had begun to hang out with the wrong crowd. Hopefully, this journey would be good for the both of them. Oak's goals were certain. For Ian, Oak hoped that the journey would turn back the clock, and Ian would become the valiant boy of ten again. Oak knew that he could never quite be the same again, his parents had died after all, leaving him and Daisy, Ian's sister, under Oak's care. But hopefully Ian would gain some of his old honor. Oak hoped that Rebekah as well would overcome her mute nature, and find courage. Staying isolated from socialization was not healthy for a young girl, and hopefully this journey would give Rebekah some backbone. Oak was snapped out of his musings when he heard Ian.

"Than this one is mine!" Ian crowed, snatching the Bulbasaur's pokeball. He crouched down, checking out his new Bulbasaur's strength. Rebekah turned back to professor. (A/N: To make the transition smoother, I am completely foregoing the parcel retrieval, as well as the old man's tutorial.)

"Now that you have chosen your partner," continued professor Oak. "I have another gift for you."

He walked over to another desk, stationed between a laptop and another desk piled with stray papers. He picked up two red box-like things and handed them to the two teenagers. First to Rebekah, then to Ian.

"Those are Pokedexes. They automatically collect data on Pokémon. However, data will not be fully complete until capture." Oak warned. "Please try to complete the Pokedex. It is my lifelong dream. But now I'm too old! I'm counting on you both! But please, don't worry yourself over an old man like me. Please enjoy your journey! Here are some pokeballs to get you started." Professor pulled miniature pokeballs out of his pocket and handed five each to the teenagers. He held the one extra. "Simply press the center button once, and it will grow." Demonstrating this action by pressing the center of his own ball. "Then throw! It's fairly easy game. But remember, it's not always easy! Try to weaken the Pokémon beforehand. Poison and paralysis works well." With that, professor Oak bid them a farewell, and turned to the Charmander, leading it away. Charmander almost seemed happy with Oak, tail waving happily as he trotted after the old man.

Ian snorted and turned to Rebekah.

"Sorry Rebekah, but you and your lousy Pokémon won't be needed." He turned and followed his Grandfather. Probably to wheedle some more goods out of the professor. Rebekah turned and picked up Crim. The Pokémon offered some small comfort, and its skin was cool to the touch. She managed four steps before Ian stopped her.

"Let's test out our Pokémon!" He practically shouted as he gestured for Bulbasaur to get into a battle stance. Rebekah nodded, and Crim leapt from her arms. Their Pokedexes activated, each showing the move sets, stats, and Hp of each Pokémon.

"I'll start the show! Bulbasaur Tackle!" Ian crowed, confident in his abilities for a beginner trainer.

A small tendril of fear wormed through Rebekah's belly as Crim was slammed by the seed Pokémon. Crim's health was quartered. The fear grew bigger as she realized that she needed to direct her Pokémon with a verbal command. Pokémon could be taught hand signals, but that took time. Rebekah tried to bring herself to speak, but she couldn't. Wouldn't. Her Pokémon needed her to command her, but all Rebekah could choke out was a small squeak. Ian laughed, and commanded another tackle.

"D-doge, then t-tackle!" Rebekah said in a choked whisper. Luckily, Crim heard her, and leapt out of the way. Bulbasaur skidded to a halt before he hit a bookcase. Crim than hurled herself at her foe. A critical hit! The hologram on Ian's Pokedex displayed that Bulbasaur's Hp was in the orange zone, at about half of what it usually was. Rebekah couldn't see the small numbers indicating what exactly the damage ratio was.

"WHAT?!" Ian howled. "No way! We are not losing to some village idiot and her dumb Pokémon! Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Ian sneered. Crim was hit, and skidded next to Rebekah. Her HP now mirrored the rival Bulbasaur's in the orange, except that Rebekah could see the damage ratio on her Pokedex, 11/20.

Crim looked at Rebekah expectantly, waiting for another command, verbal or silent. Rebekah nodded, and Crim tackled again, launching the Bulbasaur to Ian's feet. The holograph showed Bulbasaur's HP in the red. Bulbasaur tackled again, causing Crim's Hp to reach 4/20, and her to slam into a bookshelf, causing the heavy thing to shudder. Both Pokémon were very weak. One hit could decide the outcome, so it came down to this final attack. Rebekah threw out her arm, pointing at the Bulbasaur. Crim got the message and tackled. The hit connected, and Bulbasaur was launched again to Ian's feet. It had fainted, and Rebekah had won!

"Impossible!" Ian sputtered "I picked the wrong Pokémon!" He returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball and threw the prize money at Rebekah, stomping out of the lab angrily. Rebekah swooped down and cradled the tiny water turtle Pokémon in her arms. The Pokedex displayed that Crim had grown to level six. Rebekah stowed it away in her pack. Crim looked exhausted. To be honest, she was exhausted too. She headed to the old foster home, intent on healing Crim with some medicinal supplies in the closet, and informing her foster mother of this new development; that she was going on a Pokémon journey, as an 'errand' to the professor.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: As of now, I will begin posting Rebekah and Crim's stats. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and please review!)**

**REBEKAH:**

**BADGES:0**

**MONEY: 3080**

**CRIM: LEVEL 6**

**MOVE SET: TACKLE, TAIL WHIP**


End file.
